Now the Final Fury
Now the Final Fury is the thirty-second and final episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury, concluding the six-episode endgame arc. This episode would be Casey's last appearance until the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode, Spirit of the Tiger. Synopsis History is about to repeat itself 10,000 years later as Dai Shi prepares to resurrect his Beast army and conquer the present-day world—unless the Power Rangers can convince a reluctant Jarrod to join them in the final battle. Plot The final episode of this series begins as Jarrod and Camille retreat to the lower room of the Pai Zhuq Temple, where Jarrod had released Dai Shi and later become his human host. Jarrod tells Camille that he feels guilty about all the things he'd done under the control of Dai Shi, so he has isolated himself from the rest of the world. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers are busy practicing their daily katas in RJ's loft above the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor and preparing for the inevitable final battle with Dai Shi and his Beast Army. Casey realizes that the Rangers need Jarrod's help, but then, the alarm sounds. Casey, Lily, and Theo are sent back to the Pai Zhuq temple to talk to Jarrod and ask for his help, while RJ and Dominic morph and take on the Rinshi, led by Scorch. When the twosome battle the Phantom Beast General, they are almost overpowered until Pai Zhuq Masters Finn, Swoop, and Phant show up to lend the Rangers a hand. At the Pai Zhuq temple, Camille tries to convince Jarrod that it's never too late to change or start over, but it only makes him feel guiltier about his attitude as a bully. The Power Rangers arrive and tell him the same thing Camille told him, but Jarrod still feels responsible for all he's done as Dai Shi and declares that he will never call on the power of his Lion spirit again. Meanwhile, Scorch is easily defeating the Pai Zhuq Masters, RJ, and Dominic until the Power Rangers arrive. Scorch then informs the Rangers while they are fighting, an invasion has begun. Casey requests that the Masters, RJ, and Dominic deal with the new invasion, while the other three Rangers deal with Scorch. Their victory over Scorch is moot when Dai Shi opens up a vortex that resurrects his fallen warriors—which include the three Overlords (Jellica, Grizzaka, and Carnisoar), Scorch and Snapper and the rest of the Phantom Beasts, the Red Shadow Guards, the Five Fingers of Poison, and a myriad of Dai Shi's Rinshi. The Rangers all morph, call on their Masters' Spirit Ranger forms, and battle the army, although they are greatly outnumbered. Then, the four Pai Zhuq Spirit Masters—Guin, Rilla, Lope, and Mao—come through the portal to join the Rangers in this epic war. Calling on the full power of their animal spirits, the Masters are able to send the Beast Army back into the Spirit World. However, this victory is also moot when Dai Shi drains the Masters of their Spirits' powers, allowing him to reveal his corporeal form—a giant eight-headed dragon. "I'll take those Animal Spirits!" Meanwhile, back at the Pai Zhuq temple, Flit, in his usual commentary fashion, explains Camille and Jarrod that the Rangers are getting defeated by Dai Shi, who has reached his full dragon form. While Jarrod remains silent, Camille remembers that the Yellow Ranger (Lily) once told her that deep down, everyone has goodness within them, so she leaves and joins the Rangers in the final battle, just before the Wolf Pride Megazord and the Rhino Steel Zord were no match against Dai Shi and beating him. After a moment of thinking about all that was said to him and Camille, Jarrod also finally decides to join them. Calling on the power of his Lion spirit and his Zocato powers, he enters Dai Shi, immobilizing and severely weakening the giant dragon in the process. Master Mao says that it is up to the three Chosen Protectors to destroy Dai Shi forever. Summoning the full extent of their animal spirits, Casey, Lily, and Theo create a Spirit Bomb of light that disintegrates Dai Shi, restores the animal spirit energies to the Masters, and expels Jarrod from his remains. With the Rangers' quest completed, Theo decides it's time to ask Lily out on a real date. Smiling, she asks him what took him so long to ask. At the Pai Zhuq temple, Casey has taken over the duties of number-one Sensei, teaching the ways of the Tiger, and Jarrod and Camille are two of the students in the Beginner's Class, repeating what Casey had told them: "It's never too late to start over." Master Mao, watching in secret, is pleased with this event, and vanishes a moment later, while Casey allows Jarrod to take over, to teach the children the ways of the Lion. Even Flit has had his wish granted, as he has been turned back into his human form (played by Kelson Henderson, who also voiced his fly form). After class is over, Casey comes to JKP to aid in the send-off given to Dominic, who plans to trek the continent of Europe. Fran is disappointed that Dominic is leaving, until he says he had an extra plane ticket and wanted to take her along. In her usual fashion, Fran hyperventilates about everything she would need to do to prepare, before she is given the famous quote of, "Breathe, Fran!" from the other Rangers. The final scene shows the forbidden room, now with Casey, Lily, and Theo in the form of their animals as the Pai Zhuq Masters who defeated Dai Shi, on it. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi (voice) *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Sarah Thomson as Fran/Lepus (voice) *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant *Paul Gittens as Master Finn *Stig Eldred as Master Rilla *Andrew Laing as Master Lope *Michelle Langstone as Master Guin *Dayne Johnston as Kit *Kelson Henderson as Flit *Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) *Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) *John Callen as Sonimax (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Osiris (voice) *David Capstick as Unidoom (voice) *Darren Young as Grinder (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Rammer (voice) *Geoff Houtman as Dynamir (voice) Notes * This marks the first time in the post-Zordon era that a Rangers' base of operations is not attacked or destroyed in the finale. In this case, it's Jungle Karma Pizza. * This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Lily, Theo, RJ and Dominic. Casey would later reappear to help Jake and Emma fight without using weapons in "Spirit of the Tiger". The whole Jungle Fury Rangers would appear morphed in Legendary Battle. * This episode also marks the final appearances of Fran, Jarrod and Camille. * Jarrod and Camille have taken refuge in the Pai Zhuq Temple's Forbidden Room due to Jarrod's hesitancy to fight any further. * Dai Shi revives all of his forces and begins an invasion of Ocean Bluff, lead by Scorch. * All of the Pai Zhuq Masters, including the Spirit Rangers, Master Mao, and the Masters from the Spirit Realm all arrive to assist the Jungle Fury against Dai Shi's forces. The Masters' powers are taken away by Dai Shi, allowing him to assume his final form is similar to The Nerdlucks stealing the talent from the 5 NBA players allowing them to transform into the Monstars in the 1996 movie, Space Jam. * Jarrod decides to return to action, launching an attack on Dai Shi that weakens him enough for the three primary Jungle Fury Rangers to embrace their destiny as protectors and defeat Dai Shi with a combined final attack. This also returns the Spirits taken by Dai Shi to their proper owners. * Casey has begun teaching at the Pai Zhuq Temple, with Jarrod and Camille re-training from the ground-up. Theo at last reveals his feelings for Lily, and Dominic takes Fran with him to Europe. * This episode reveals that Theo and Lily still have romantic feelings for each other. See Also (Fox Rinshi costume) (Anglerfish Rinshi costume) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Jungle Fury